


The warmth of Vinyl

by LadyAbigail



Series: The Adventures of the Flannel Trio [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aerosmith, Boredom in the bunker, Dancing, F/M, Where are my oreos?!, vinyl records
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:38:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbigail/pseuds/LadyAbigail
Summary: Some alone time in the bunker leaves you wanting music....and cookies.





	The warmth of Vinyl

You always enjoyed having the bunker to yourself. Sometimes having two people around you all the time got to overwhelming so when the boys asked you if you wanted to join them on a supply run but you turned them down. You wanted some time to yourself. There was some things you needed to do and well it was awkward to do with two men down the hall. 

 

Sadly the tasks you had set out to do didn't last as long as you'd hope so you found yourself in the library flipping through the collection of vinyl that you and Dean both owned. He had his own pile and you had your own. Mostly his collection was Zeppelin,Metallica, Motorhead and AC/DC. The only thing that Dean was missing from his collection was Zeppelin II. When you guys had come across it at a used record store on a hunt awhile back Dean had made a mental note to go back after they finished with the coroner to pick it up but when he went back it waa gone. He was bummed out but he didn't know that you had picked it up for him as a gift for his birthday. 

 

Your collection was a different story. It had Aerosmith, Blue Oyster Cult, Kansas, Metallica, Creedence Clearwater revival, Alice in Chains and so many more others in it. You shared the same music taste as Dean which was nice. You had absolutely no freaking idea what to listen to. It was time to play random shuffle. After reaching into the box with your eyes closed you pull out a record and smile with what you came up with. You pulled out Aerosmith's "Toys in the attic." This was perfect.  After getting up from the floor you headed over to the record player and turned it on. It had been so long since you or Dean had listened to vinyl. After pulling it from it's protective sleeve you spun it between your fingers so the B side was facing up then you placed it on the rack. After placing the needle on the outside of the record it started to move and the familiar riff of "Sweet Emotion" started to play. 

 

You started to hum along to the music when you headed into the kitchen to raid your hidden snacks. You usually kept the really good stuff in your room but today you wanted something different. You kept cookies hidden on the top shelf of one of the cabinets. Of course you had shoven them back there so this required a chair. After you pulled the chair over to the counter you found yourself starting to sing as you climbed up on it. 

 

_"You're callin' my name, but I gotta make it clear." Your voice overlapped the familiar vocals of Steven Tyler. "I can't say, baby, where I'll be in a year."_

Of course because you were to busy singing along to Aerosmith and focusing on getting your cookies you didn't hear the boys walk in. All they could do was watch as you somehow managed to balance yourself on the chair while belting out Aerosmith. 

 

"I told you I heard singing, Sammy." Dean spoke up as he watched you.

 

When you heard Dean's voice you nearly lost your balance but then you felt strong hands on your hips which kept you upright. He must have known you were going to fall.  When he offered his hand, you instantly took it then jumped down. 

 

"What the hell were you doing anyways?" Dean asked as Sam started to put away groceries. 

 

"Getting my cookies." You let out a sigh as you run your hand through your hair. "But thanks to somebody I got distracted and almost fell over."

 

Dean knew you were joking with him but Sam had a guilty look on his face. Your cookies weren't up there. Sam had found them the other day and finished them off as a midnight snack.

 

"Oh yeah about that...."Sam reached into the bag and pulled out a fresh bag of double stuff oreos. After handing them to you, you snatched them from his hand and stormed out of the kitchen. If he had asked you for them then you wouldn't have been so mad. 

 

"Nice job Sammy." Dean slapped his brother on the chest as he heard the bedroom door slam. It was going to be fun watching Sam apologize to you. 

 


End file.
